


Twitter Tales and Lip-bites (OffGun one-shot)

by crazy4fanfic



Category: Thai Actor RPF, gunatthaphanphunsawat, offgun, offjumpoladulkittiporn
Genre: Boyfriends, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Romance, Thailand, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4fanfic/pseuds/crazy4fanfic
Summary: This one-shot is purely a fiction of my imagination that is based on Off's tweet when he visited Gun's house after his three day trip to Phuket.⚠Warning! NSFW!🔞Read it at your own discretion and if explicit sex scenes are not your cup of tea then kindly skip the story. To those who don't mind please enjoy ;)
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Twitter Tales and Lip-bites (OffGun one-shot)

_'Papii come back soon.'_

That was the last phrase that Gun had texted his Papii last night who was vacationing with Tay in Phuket. Despite knowing that Off would be returning the next day, Gun still couldn't help but send that message.

He knew that Off was tired and greatly in need of some time to unwind from the hectic schedule that he had undergone back to back shooting for series and variety shows. However, it had been three days and the lack of his Papii's physical presence besides him was making him restless.

Even though he had just returned from Phuket a few weeks back after vacationing there with his girl squad, he had still wanted to tag along with Off and Tay. Honest to God, a trip to anywhere in the world with his other half were something rare to come by therefore such an opportunity was very special to Gun. Whenever he was Off on such trips it made him feel a different kind of happy than when he was with his friends. Things and places somehow seemed livelier and more beautiful.

Lately their time spent together were mostly about shooting for series and endorsing brands and what not. And the past couple of weeks Gun felt like they more like a label than two human beings, therefore he had wanted to spend some time alone with his Papii away from the cameras and people who may recognize them.

For once, Gun wanted them to be together without having to worry about shoots and meeting work deadlines. However, he knew that was not likely going to happen because it would surely cause a furore in the media and their beloved fandom would most likely go batshit crazy. He could imagine the news flashing over several social medias with them being the trending topic for weeks to come. The thought of it almost made him laugh.

"Gun, Off's been calling you non-stop." P'Kwang handed him his phone the minute his take got approved by the director of the gifted series that he was currently shooting for.

He thanked P'Kwang and slid the receiver of his phone. "Papii, did you arrive?"

"Hmm...we just arrived at the airport. Are you done with your shoot?"

"Yeah just finished, I'll be leaving soon."

"Want me to come over to your place?" A warm buzz filled his heart at that question. _Yes please._ His inner self sighed although what came out his mouth was a nonchalant reply. "If you want to, I guess."

They spoke some more for a couple of minutes before he heard a click from the other end indicating that the call had been ended. The corners of his lips upturned in an indulgent smile at the thought of meeting the person.

"What's got your mood up suddenly?" P'Kwang interrupted him but he couldn't stop grinning like a fool even if he tried. "You've been sulking on the set for the entire day so I wonder why the sudden glow up. Did nong Off buy you something expensive from Phuket?"

"No and I've not been sulking."

P'Kwang scoffed at his answer. "Gun, I've known you for more than four years. You can't fool me."

That was true though. He thought he had been subtle about his behaviour but looked like P'Kwang was more observant than he gave her credit for. He had appeared to joke around and laugh with the staff members but deep down all his thoughts had been revolving around a certain someone.

"Are we leaving or not?"

"Jeez...you and your sudden attitude change, I can never keep up with them." P'Kwang rolled her eyes before she added, "Let me just get my things and we can leave."

Gun nodded and waited outside the set. Not long after P'Kwang brought around her car and they left for home.

"What about Pim's birthday celebration? Did you guys organize something for her?"

"No...we didn't bother since she will be out today celebrating with her friends but we did cut her birthday cake last night."

"Hmm I see..." She said and steered the car on the right lane.

***

As soon as he reached home the first thing Gun did was shower and tidied his bedroom so that it looked organized. Not that it was necessary but he just wanted to keep himself busy while he waited for his Papii.

The sound of the doorbell pricked his ears and he dashed downstairs with a hop in his step. When he reached the living room, he saw that he had been bested by his pet dog Bibi who was now basking in the glory of Off's arms. Her barks came in short tiny sounds and her tail wagged in response to Off's crooning voice. His grandma stood on the side smiling at the duo.

The sight caused jealous streaks to travel through his veins but he wasn't sure towards whom it was directed. Was he jealous over the dog or was he jealous of the person who was holding the white ball of fur? A minute of musing over that thought he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter over whom he was jealous. What mattered was that he wanted both their attention on him.

"Bii~~~" The said ball of fur turned her head towards the sound of her owner. Her eyes shone bright and when she was freed from the arms of its previous occupant she bounded towards Gun on her tiny paws.

"You came here straight from the airport." Gun asked eyeing the luggage that was set beside the living room sofa.

"Mm...since we have a shoot scheduled for tomorrow morning I thought I'd rather spend the night here. You don't mind, do you?"

"You did good." Gun heard his grandma say. "You must be tired. Get freshened up and I'll prepare stir fried squid with basil for dinner."

Off's eyes widened in response. "Wah, grandma you're the best. To what do I owe this special honour of such a beautiful woman offering to cook for me."

"Because you love to eat it and it's been a long time since your last visit. I thought if I tempt you with your favourite dish, you'll visit us often."

Gun thought grandma's words would make Papii feel guilty so he interrupted the tall guy before he could say anything. "Oho! grandma, Papii's been busy lately...."

However, he need not have worried because Off went and held the woman in the hug so tender that it melted Gun's heart. "Looks like this beautiful woman missed me."

Hearing Off's words, grandma laughed and hit the boy playfully. "Always the sweet talker. Shoo now...go and get freshened up."

Off smiled and with Gun besides him they ascended the stairs to Gun's room. Once they were out of sight of their grandma, Off pulled Gun towards him. His face nuzzled the boy's neck which made Gun squirm in his embrace.

"Pappi~~~stop." He said between giggles. "You know I'm ticklish."

"I thought you missed me." Off said holding firmly onto the body in his arms.

"Go and shower, we'll talk later." Gun smiled and pushed the reluctant man towards the bathroom. "Gun will go and get you a change of clothes."

Sometime later when Off had freshened up, the duo occupied Gun's bed listening to some light music.

"Did Pim buy anything yet from the money that I gave her."

"Not that I know of." Gun shrugged his shoulders and then he added, "but I feel she'll most probably spend it on clothes."

Off snickered, "go figure, she's your sister after all. Oi...oi..that hurts." He made a show of pretending and rubbed his waist where Gun had just pinched him.

"I thought I'll be showered with kisses and yet I'm sitting here on your bed getting my skin turned black and blue by your pinches."

"Papii don't over exaggerate." Gun just ignored and turned his attention to his phone. He moved his hand away when Off tried to snatch his phone from him. He laughed and to avoid those long fingers he settled himself on the leopard rug beside the bed.

"You asked me to come back home and now you're ignoring me. You're heartless."

Gun couldn't stop the smile from breaking on his lip. From Off's tone he knew the guy was pouting yet he refused to look; however, nothing could keep his Papii from getting what he wanted.

The shutter of the camera clicking pricked his ears and he turned to face the guy. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious." Off smirked wiggling his prominent eyebrows. The sight brought out his dimples and he outstretched his hand towards Off to hit him playfully.

"Say Papii~~~!" Off sing-songed and clicked the shutter capturing the side profile of his nong's face.

Gun was used to Off's crazy side by now so he shook his head and got back to the phone in his hand. His brows furred in confusion when the notifications on his phone went crazy popping up and pinging continuously.

"Papii~~~You did not just post that picture?" He was used to the craziness yet nothing prepared him from the tweet that he was now the talk of.

"And what's with the hashtag? (nong's bedroom is worth sleeping in than most) Babiis are gonna go crazy over this."

And as expected the hashtag was trending on number one. The entire babii nation had gone out of control fangirling over their idols and let's not even get to the comments of their GMM family. Those were a different story altogether.

Without warning Gun lunged himself at Off who was laughing nonstop. Gun pinned him to the bed, grabbed one of the pillows and started hitting Off all the while mouthing the words _bad Papii_ , over and over as their laughs resonated throughout the room.

"What?" Off said to him a couple of minutes later, his smile still in place. He was glad that at least now Gun was paying attention to him.

Gun had a wicked glint in his eyes. "Should Gun add oil to the fire?" Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed his phone and retweeted Off's tweet with a comment of his own asking him for how many nights he would like to stay and that he's got free Wi-Fi at his place.

Off raised an eyebrow with a smirk when he read the quoted tweet to which Gun just shrugged his shoulder. "Giving them something more to talk about."

They started at each other for a while and then they burst out laughing. Yes, they could be crazy together.

The knocking on the door interrupted their couple time. Pim peeked in her head through and greeted Off and her brother.

"You're here. How was the party?" Gun asked.

"Amazing. We all had a good time."

Off got up from the bed and wished the birthday girl with a warm hug. "Happy birthday na nong Pim. May you have good health and grow to be an old lady."

Gun snickered and Pim made a crying sound. "Ehh...P'Off what kind of a blessing is that?"

"Uh..uh..ok,ok..I was just kidding. May you grow into a beautiful young woman."

Satisfied at the wishes she smiled and asked them to come down for dinner.

*****

Once they had eaten the boys went back to Gun's room getting ready to sleep.

"You really didn't miss me?" Off asked, sitting on the bed with crossed legs. "Believe it or not but I missed you like crazy."

"Are we still on that?" Gun countered as he changed into a white t-shirt and a blue navy shorts that loosely hung from his waist and barely reached his mid-thigh. Off's gaze travelled over the short guy his attention landing on the milky skin of Gun's thigh. The image of those sturdy limbs wrapped around his waist or better yet tucked over his shoulder while he rammed into Gun made his heart pound in a frenzy.

When Gun noticed the guy gawking at him, he poked Off's forehead with his index finger. "I didn't hear you complaining or saying you missed Gun a few days back when you were surrounded by a bevy of girls at the beach."

"Oh, so that's why...." Off said when it dawned on him the reason as to why Gun could probably be ignoring him. Tay and him were enjoying drinks at the beach when some fans had come up to them to take selfies. There were accompanied by some female friends from Germany. With Tay's fascination and wanting to communicate in English every chance he got he had indulged them in a conversation asking about how they liked Phuket and if they were enjoying their stay in Thailand. That was the time when Gun had video called them, the timing couldn't have been more wrong. At that time Off had wondered why Gun had suddenly cancelled the video call. Now that he knew it made him smile. His baby was jealous.

"Gun, they mean nothing. What matters most to me is only you." Gun shook his head to dispel the doubts in head and allowed himself to be pulled by Off onto the bed. He straddled the boy and allowed his gaze to map the attractive features of the face that was just too handsome to ignore. Knowing that Off was miles away from him where he couldn't watch over him had worried him. Also, the possibility that he was available to anyone if Off so allowed it, had kept him from having sane thoughts. Even though he knew Off would never betray their relationship, a flicker of doubt had still slithered his mind corrupting it.

Now that the person was here before him, his troubled thoughts had quietened. "Never ever imagine, not even in your dreams that I would ever cheat you."

Upon not receiving any reply Off hooked his thumb under the boy's chin and coerced Gun to look at him. "You're the only one...understand." To which Gun finally nodded and hugged the tall guy, tucking his nose under Off's chin.

They sat there for a while both content in embracing the other. Off felt a tickle on his flesh at the side of his neck. "Smell something good?" He asked.

He felt Gun nod and press his nose further into his skin inhaling deeply. "You smell of my body wash but I swear it never smelled this delicious on me."

Off chuckled at that observation however it got stuck in throat because of Gun's tongue that left a wet trail from the base of his neck all the way to his earlobe. The action was repeated once more only this time Gun sucked the flesh under his jaw and grazed Off's chin with his teeth. Goosebumps erupted all over Off's body and made him squirm under Gun who was still straddled over his lap.

"We have an early shoot tomorrow Gun." Off gulped and tried to pacify his raging desire.

"You don't want this?" Gun asked with look so innocent as if he was inquiring about the weather.

Off shut his eyes and tried to even his breathing that had fastened with the beat of his heart. "I think we should sleep."

"That's not what your eyes suggested earlier." Gun said above a whisper. He pulled at Off's left hand that was hugging him and placed it on his exposed thighs just above the seam of his shorts. He left it there waiting for Off to make a move as if challenging him to take it or leave it.

They stayed still; their eyes locked in a duel. Only their heavy breaths and the ticking off the clock on the bedside table could be heard in the room. It was not long before Gun's patience was tested and he slanted his head and nipped at Off's lower lip urging the guy to give in.

That did it for off. His palm slid under the shorts all the way back to Gun's arse-cheek and gave it a firm squeeze. At the same time his other hand captured the back of Gun's neck and captured their lips in a hungry kiss. Only three days away and yet it felt like they had been away for weeks and months. To be honest, he couldn't remember the last time they had indulged themselves and made love to each other all night long. Therefore, it was only likely that they would pounce on each other when the chance presented itself. Earlier Off was just trying to be a gentleman and that's why he suggested they sleep but he was thankful towards Gun for initiating what was to come.

"Say you missed me." Off's gaze on the boy intensified and he smirked in satisfaction at the hue of Gun's lip that had turned a deep red from their kisses.

"You know Gun did."

"Still..." Off's thumb grazed over a plump lip, his eyes never leaving Gun's that had clouded with desire. "I want to hear you say it."

"Gun missed you Papii." Saying that he opened his mouth, captured the thumb teasing his lip and sucked on it. The act was so lewd that Off could only push his finger deeper into the warm cavern hoping it was his cock instead. Just the thought made his thing bulge to an impressive size begging for some friction.

Gun was not far behind in reading Off's thoughts. He just had to look at his Papii's face and he'd know what the other wanted. He lowered his butt on the bulge below him and ground his hip eliciting a ragged hiss from Off.

"That's it...feels good." Off brought their lips together and Gun reacted by pulling the older towards him and kissing him senseless.

"Ah! fuck Papi~~~" He moaned into the kiss when he felt a finger knuckle deep inside his anal cavity. "More...Gun wants more."

Off added in another finger and found a steady rhythm that Gun loved. With his other free hand, Off lifted up Gun's t-shirt and sucked a nipple in his mouth. The boy keened in pleasure, arched his back inward and bucked his hip so that he could feel the pressure of Off's tongue on his chest and the length of Off's fingers inside him.

The sensations maddened him to a point that he wanted to rip their clothes and ask his Papii to fuck him into oblivion and render him incapable to sit properly the next day.

"Good god Gun, you're driving me crazy. I can't help but want to thrust my cock deep into your honey hole."

"Do it then. What's keeping you from dominating Gun?"

That was the only invitation Off needed. He stood from the bed and took out the condoms and lube from the drawer. When he had divested himself of his clothes, he turned to look at Gun who was already naked and playing with his erect cock.

Smiling Off kneeled at the foot of the bed and bent to kiss Gun. He then trailed a series of kisses from Gun's neck to his chest and then teased his navel cavity with his tongue. Gun giggled at the tickle; his fingers combed into Off's luscious hair catching it in a light grasp. A loud guttural moan tore out of him when Off took him in his mouth all the way to its base.

"Shit Papii~~~that feels so fucking good."

Off hummed around Gun's throbbing cock enjoying the feel of it in his mouth which in turn sent a shudder through gun and his hold on Off's head tightened. He loved giving pleasure to his nong, his satisfied moans music to his ears. He had missed their love making so he wanted to shower Gun with all the love he had in him.

"I'm close Papii but I want to cum with you inside me and not the other way around." Gun said stopping Off's frenzied movement on his cock.

Off chuckled and got onto the bed, his cock was leaking with his precum. He tore the foil, sheathed his bulging cock with the condom and eyed Gun who was mesmerized by Off's actions. When his gaze returned to the tall guy his tongue darted out and licked his lower lip in anticipation. The sight of those plump lips made his cock twitch and he ducked down and kissed Gun one last time before turning him with his back to Off.

Gun balanced his weight on the back of his forearms and knees that rested on the bed, offering himself to his Papii.

"Fuck! You're so beautiful Gun." Off's voice caught in his throat at the feast that was before him. He cupped the mound of flesh of Gun's butt and squeezed them enjoying its firmness. They were a definition of perfection. Even the nude Roman sculptures and paintings were nothing in comparison. And the fact that it belonged to Off filled his heart with pride.

"I'll be gentle." Off assured the tiny boy and kissed the back of his neck lovingly. Gun nodded and then he turned his neck to steal a kiss from Off's lip who readily gave it.

As they kissed Off positioned himself behind Gun and slowly penetrated his lover, their hands intertwined on the bed. "Oh yes!" They both gasped in unison at their delicious union. Gun didn't know how it was possible but it felt ten times better than the last time that Off and him were joined together.

True to his words Off was nothing but gentle. He moved his hips slowly and as deep as possible into Gun's warmth. And every time Off slid his cock into him, the boy called out his name in a guttural moan. Fearing that the sound of Gun's voice would travel outside the room he turned the boy, lay him on his back and covered his mouth. "Shh~~we don't want your grandma and sis hearing us."

Gun who was steeped in pleasure at the sensation of Off's cock inside him was far too concerned to care. "Papii...don't stop, please don't stop."

Off reacted immediately at the plea in his eyes. He slid his cock out entirely and then thrusted it inside again. He then started moving his hips in earnest, the friction of Gun's tightness around him asking for more.

"Uggh Papii~~~" Gun shouted out his endearment for Off. "Yes, right there, your cock feels so good inside Gun."

Gun loved talking dirty and was very verbal every time they made love. In Off's condo he could allow it but not in Gun's house with grandma and Pim present.

"Baby quiet down and I'll give you whatever you want." Off said while increasing the speed of his thrusts. Gun nodded; he bit his lip hard in order to stop the pleasure that was waiting to escape his throat.

"Don't bruise your lips either. I don't want to see this precious thing get hurt." Off was however late in saying that because when he released those from the confines of Gun's teeth, they were already sporting a red mark.

He bent down and soothed the mark with a lick of his tongue and then slid it into Gun's panting mouth. He sucked on Gun's lip and then whispered softly into the boy's ear. "Baby, Papii loves you."

Hearing that Gun snaked his arms around Off's neck and thrusted his hips upwards. "Faster...please....Gun is close." His words came out in panted breaths.

Off groaned in the crook of Gun's neck and fastened his thrusts. He was close as well. He pulled himself off of Gun and then stretched open Gun's legs as wide as they could go.

"Touch yourself Gun." The boy complied. He cupped his cock in his fingers and moved it up and down in quick movements while he pinched and rolled his nipple with the fingers of his other hand. The sight had the desired effect that Gun wanted and he moaned when he felt Off grow inside him. "Yes~~I'm close."

Off bent down flicked Gun's fingers away and took the nipple into his mouth. He grazed his teeth over the point and bit down on it in with a slight pressure.

"Oh fuck...papii~~~" Gun shut his eyes and groaned in pleasure and finally came undone as his cock spurted his climax between their bodies.

Off wasn't far behind. The clenching of Gun's inner flesh around his cock felt like he would explode any second now. He thrust his cock deeper in search of that desired pressure. When he felt a flicker on his nipple he looked down and saw Gun's nails grazing and teasing the little erect flesh.

"Papii, did I ever tell you that you look insanely sexy when you thrust into me like that." Gun smiled up at him with those big doe eyes.

That was the last straw that caused Off to thrust deep one last time before his body bucked and fell on Gun, riding the after effects of his own climax. He heard Gun's chuckle before he felt a kiss on the side of his face.

"You and your dirty mouth."

"I know you love it." And Off couldn't deny that.

***

Morning came and when they reached the cafe where they would be shooting for a magazine, P'Best eyed them curiously.

"I take it last night was fun."

Off wanted to refute that but he pursed his lip when P'Best wiggled her index finger before her neck and lifted her chin towards him. "Good thing you'll be wearing a turtle-neck for the shoot or else I would have had to do all the work of concealing it."

His fingers came up and felt the side of his own neck. A hiss escaped from his throat at the pain that coursed through him. He eyed Gun who suddenly found his phone super interesting.

"Don't glare at him, his lips are no better than your neck."

Off was quick to reply this time. "Oh! That wasn't me. It's all him. He brought it upon himself."

When P'Best eyed Gun, the boy couldn't stop his shy laugh from bubbling forth. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes "I can only imagine what happened last night. Anyway, let's get started on your makeup."  
  
  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one-shot. Do share your thoughts even if it's negative criticism. Lastly I'd love reading about your theories on Off's naughty tweet ;) 
> 
> You can read this story on my Wattpad account as well @crazy4fanfic  
> This is uploaded under the story title (OffGun One-shots)


End file.
